


[Podfic] sharps

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: "Catra’s skin has always been the softest thing Adora ever knew."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] sharps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [sharps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336061) by [mondkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondkind/pseuds/mondkind). 



**Listen:**  


**Text:** [sharps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336061)

 **Author:** [mondkind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondkind/pseuds/mondkind)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 4:04

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/sharps-mondkind)


End file.
